


First Encounter

by Beathen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape catches Harry Potter alone in the astronomy tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing Harry Potter fanfic and was originally posted to livejournal on August 1st, 2005. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks to kiyoshi_tano_3 for the beta!

Harry stood on the astronomy tower in the starlight. He enjoyed coming up here, away from all the noise of the common room and the gossip that was flying around. He’d been used to this from year one, but it was different now. Why did everyone care so much whether he was gay or not? Plenty of people were, after all, and that had never been the biggest news around. It was accepted and you moved on.

Not so for "The Boy Who Lived" or "The Chosen One" or whatever they were deciding to call him these days. Everything Harry said or did was under scrutiny until he could escape to this solitude.  
Harry let out a sigh, releasing some of the tension he had been holding.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," A voice came quietly in the dark.

Harry whirled around at this sound, surprised, and replied, "Hello, Professor Snape."

"Could he never leave me alone?!" Harry thought suddenly. Snape was always using Harry as an object of his hate and now he was invading his time outside of class as well. “Why are you here?" Harry asked with a little more vehemence in his voice than he anticipated.

Snape slowly walked up to Harry until he had backed him up to the tower wall. With both hands resting on the stone on either side of Harry so that he was trapped Snape leaned to within an inch of Harry’s face and whispered in a low voice, "I want to make my intentions perfectly clear."

Harry was dumbfounded by this and was not prepared as Snape closed the gap between their lips. Older, thinner lips floated over the younger man’s supple lips – tasting, testing. A moment later, Harry relaxed, returning the gesture. He reveled in the surprising sweetness of abandon and brought his right hand up to Snape’s neck to draw him closer.

A flick of a tongue caught Harry off guard and almost tripped over the tower wall, but stronger arms had encircled his body and drew him closer to the Potions Master’s body.

Harry wrapped his other arm around Snape. Boldly, he thrust his tongue into the professor’s mouth and started to massage Snape’s tongue with his own.

Pulsing heat flooded Harry’s body, especially the appendage at the juncture of his legs. His erection was starting to press into the front of his trousers and he groaned at the sensation. Undoubtedly, Harry was sure Snape could feel it too.

Snape broke off the kiss with a final tug of Harry’s tongue. "Getting a little anxious, are we, Mr. Potter?"

Harry had no words, only a low moan escaped his lips. Snape continued with a gleam in his eye, "Let’s see what I can do about that."

He released Harry for a moment to undo the young man’s zipper and let his shaft spring free. Harry voiced a sigh as Snape wrapped his hand around the member and started to pump. His other hand had once again circled Harry’s waist to keep him close.

Harry was almost gasping for air now as Snape’s hand massaged his taught muscle. Using both hands Harry pulled the professor’s face back to his own, lips meeting with frantic need.

Harry could hardly think as he neared the feeling of euphoric release. Groans and whimpers issuing from his throat urged the Potions Master on to bring the student to completion. With a final gasp and a shudder of exaltation, Harry released his seed and went still, his mouth forming an "O" and his eyes closing with the feeling of pleasure surrounding him. A tender kiss on his mouth a moment later brought him out of his reverie.

Snape stepped back, releasing Harry to pull out his wand to clean up. Harry’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment at having disgraced himself like this in front of Snape.

Reading his thoughts, the professor put a hand on the young man’s shoulder. "There is no need for embarrassment, Mr. Potter," he reassured him, dropping his hand back to his side. "However," and here his voice became menacing, "if you so much as mention a single detail to anyone of what happened here tonight I will throw you off this tower, without a broom."

"I won’t, sir." Harry quickly muttered, lowering his eyes. When no reply came, he looked up to see Snape’s robe disappearing behind the tower door. With a sigh, Harry turned back around once again facing the grounds to look at the stars and replay the evening’s events in his head. As he did so, a small smile crept into his face. This was going to be more fun than he’d imagined.

The End.


End file.
